You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by StargateGirl72
Summary: Jacob and Sam moment. WARNING: DEATH FIC!


A/N: Sometimes I like to read sad stories, so I wrote one. Please review!!!

***

"No!!" Sam screeched as Sg-1 and Jacob/Selmack flew through the Stargate, connecting with the ramp, HARD, making everyone's wounds worse. Sam crawled over to her dad, clutching the hole in her shoulder the Jaffa's staff made seconds before. She looked into her father's eyes and saw something she rarely saw: fear, intense pain, and a few restrained tears. She quickly scanned his body, and that he had many broken bones, cuts, and staff blast wounds. Worse than Selmack can heal.

Sam had not noticed the medical team that rushed in until they tore her away from her dad, and into the infirmary herself. As she watched one of the men she loved most get rushed into a room, where doctors and nurses would swarm around him, trying to save his life, her own pain washed over her, and the loss of blood caught up with her. The edges of her vision darkened. Sam was vaguely aware, that Dr. Frazier had just given her a dose of sedatives. All she heard were panicked voices, people asking if she was okay, ignoring her pleas to let her help. The voices stopped, and the blackness consumed her completely as consciousness sipped from her grasp.

***

"How is he?" Sam asked the first person she heard, luckily it was Dr. Frazier.

"Not very good. He's awake right now, but I doubt that he'll be able to make it through the night." She spoke very softly. "I'm sorry Sam, there was nothing more I, or anyone, could do." With that, she walked over to another patient.

A million thoughts whirled though her head.

_This is all I have left, how can this be? It can't. I just got him back, now he's leaving me._

Tear sprang to her eyes. Premature grief threatened to take over her whole body. She had to see him. She lent over the edge of her bed and swung her legs beneath her. Then slowly stood, and started walking over to her father's bed. This was the longest walk she'd ever taken. It seemed like she was walking to her own death, and in a way she was. When Jacob Carter died, he would take a part of her breaking heart, and a bit of her soul.

She saw her father. He looked as pale as the sheet he was wrapped in, except for the blood soaked bandages that were crimson red. She sat by the foot of his bed, Jacob felt the movement, and turned to look at her. His eyes were glazed and looked sunken in his skull. He looked like a man that was dying.

"Sam" when he spoke, it was hardly audible.

"Hey dad" she tried to stay brave for her father. His little soldier Sam.

"Come here" he gently patted the bed beside him. She did as she was told, taking his hand as she slid by it.

"Dad, please don't leave me. Hang on. I still need you. Please." She pleaded, looking deep into his dulling eyes. "Please" she whispered.

He returned the gaze and said, "Sam, I love you more than anything, but I have to go now. I'm sorry."

Tears started leaking down her cheek at his words. Sam couldn't even look him in the eye anymore.

A gentle hand lifted her chin until she was looking at him again, then he wiped the tears from her face. "Do you remember what you always told me when I felt like I was losing you?" He asked.

Images of her first day of school, her first sleep over, her first camp, and her first date flashed through her mind. By now the lump in her throat was so big; it felt like it was choking her, she couldn't even speak. So she just nodded. Every time she took a step towards her independence, her father had trouble letting go of his baby girl, so she would take his hand and recite the chorus of her favourite song as a little girl.

"_You can let go now, Daddy,_

_You can let go._

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy._

_You can let go."_

Jacob pulled his little girl towards him, so she could hear what he was about to say to her.

"I can let go now, Sammy,

I can let go.

Oh, I think you're ready

To do this on your own

It's still a little bit scary

But I already know

You'll be okay now, Sammy.

I can let go."

He kissed her forehead, and laid back down on the bed. "I love you Sammy." He finished. His eyes slowly drifted shut, as he entered a sleep that would last forever. His hand squeezed hers for a fraction of a second, then, went limp.

"I love you too, Daddy." Sam whispered to an ear that would never hear again. She kissed his forehead, her tears running down her face. She felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder, she turned to look into the eyes of one of her best friends, and she suddenly realized she could get through this. It would tae time tough, but she would be okay.


End file.
